Not Again
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Hotch and Reid are kidnapped and the unsub made them have sex. Don't like don't read.


**WARINING:**_Non-con, dub-con, unsub-made-us-do-it themes and other happy stuffs._

* * *

"Not again."

It was the first thing Doctor Spencer Reid thought when he opened his eyes and realized he was laying in an unfamiliar bed. He squeezed his eyes trying to adjust his eyes in the dim light and propped with no little effort on his elbows, only to discover that his hands were handcuffed behind his back. Glancing around he realized that he had to be in a basement since there were no windows. In fact the only way to get out of the room was a green wooden door, just in front of the bed, he assumed that the unsub would use that door to enter and do whatever he had planned to do with him.

Suddenly he felt sick thinking about being kidnapped again, he closed his eyes shut trying to not feel the smell of burning interiors of fish. 'It's in your mind' he repeated to himself, 'Raphael is dead, you shot him, he can't hurt your, he's dead.' Yes, Raphael was dead but somebody else, on the other side of the green wooden door, was very alive and willing to harm him. At the idea of being hurt again the inside of his elbow began to itch, thought of Dilaudid crossed his mind as he remembered to himself that he was stronger than that.

He felt the mattress shift on his left side and a small huff sound, he pushed his thoughts aside and turned his head, shocked that somebody was there. His boss was laying next to him, equally cuffed, completely naked. "Hotch?" he called shifting his body.

The senior profiler awoke with a start, "Reid?" he yelled, jerking up as best as his restriction would allow.

"I'm here,"

Hotch turned to look at him, the young doctor was completely naked and his hands were tied behind his back. Hotch quickly ran his eyes along the other man's body, he was thin but had light muscles on his abdomen and arms, his legs were just perfect and Hotch stared at the long and soft cock resting on one of Reid's tights for a little longer, just enough time to be classified as sexual harassment.

"What is he going to do to us?" Reid asked with a little voice, betraying his fear. Hotch was afraid too but he had to stay strong if they wanted to get out of here, he knew Reid was smart and emotionally stronger than he seemed but he had to be in charge since he knew that this scenario was too familiar to the young genius.

"I don't know, " the unit chief said, his voice deep, somehow comforting Reid, "They'll find us." the man added much more to convince himself than to reassure Reid.

"Sure they will," an unfamiliar voice laughed as the door opened, "as soon as I'm done playing with you, gentlemen."

* * *

Reid gasped audibly making the kidnapper chuckle darkly.

"Who are you?" Hotch hissed, his dark eyes following the other man as he walked around the room.

"I'm afraid, agent Hotchner, that this doesn't work like that," the unsub shook his head, a little dramatically, "you don't ask questions, I give orders and you obey like a good puppy."

The unit chief frown deepened, "What if I refuse to do what you ask me?"

"Oh then," he pulled a sad face and raised Hotch's gun, pointing it directly at his head, "bang" he jerked his hand to simulate the gunshot. Reid gasped again.

"A little freaked out, Doctor?" the unsub laughed again, the sound bouncing on the walls and resounding in the almost empty room filling it, "I'm not going to hurt you kid," he pointed at Hotch with the gun, "boss man is going to."

This time both men gasped at unison, "What?" Reid yelled simultaneously with Hotch.

After a brief silence Hotch spoke, "I'm not going to." Hotch said firmly.

The unsub cocked his head, "Then I might just have to shoot you." he clicked the safety off and Reid shouted, "No! Hotch don't," he turned to the unsub, "Don't shoot him, he'll do whatever you'll ask him to."

"What? No!" Hotch yelled back at Reid but soon he recomposed and spoke quietly than before, trying not to scare Reid further, "I can't hurt you, Reid. You know that."

"You have to! You can't die, Hotch you can't leave Jack alone." Reid said desperately. Reid was right, he couldn't leave Jack alone but neither hurt Reid, his subordinate, his coworker, his friend.

"He's going to make me kill you, Reid. I can't do that!"

"Wait, wait, wait," The unsub interrupted, "do you think I'm so boring? Make you kill him? That'd be too easy. What I want you to do," he moved behind Hotch and pushed him on the genius, "is fuck his pretty little boy pussy."

Reid gasped but nodded, as Hotch yelled, "No." The two profilers looked at each other and the unsub laughed again, "Wow. A conjugal fight. Better than I had expected."

Reid ignored him and said, his tone almost challenging, "I can take it."

Hotch inhaled sharply before asking, "Have you ever done this before?"

Reid shook his head, "Never. But I trust you, I know you won't hurt me."

Hotch felt sick. Reid was still a virgin, he couldn't do this to Reid. He loved him, for Christ's sake, he was suppose to protect him not hurt him, to make love to him not violate him. "I can't." Hotch said and Reid rolled his eyes in frustration.

The unsub shoved the gun in front of Reid and pressed the barrel against the genius forehead who swallowed hard. "You don't care enough about your life, agent Hotchner, let's see if you care about his." Hotch stilled.

"Hotch...?" Reid whimpered, beyond frightened.

"All right." Hotch nodded, Reid sighed in relief.

The unsub withdrew the weapon and moved behind Hotch to unlock his handcuffs, "You hands are free, I trust you to not do anything stupid."

Hotch nodded again, "What about him?"

The unsub chuckled as he stepped back, gun still aiming at Reid, "He won't need his hands. Now start."

Hotch caressed Reid's cheek, "I'll try to make it good for you, Spencer." he flinched, he had never called Reid with his first name before but considering that within minutes he would be buried inside him it didn't feel inappropriate at all.

Spencer smiled at him and spread slightly his legs, inviting Hotch to do what he had to. Hotch frowned, 'not without a little foreplay' he thought. He bent his head forward and kissed Reid gently on his lips, no teeth or tongues involved, this kiss was tender and chaste, was meant to support and comfort the young genius. Hotch pulled back first, Spencer had his eyes still shut and his lips were pink, soft and a little parted, his eyelids fluttered open when he felt Hotch broke the kiss, he looked up at him and smiled.

The senior profiler moved his head to feel those soft lips again when the unsub stopped them, "I allowed one kiss to break the ice, now go ahead and. Fuck. Him." the man hissed stressing the last words.

Hotch helped Spencer to lie on his back, with his hands tied it wasn't a comfortable position. Hotch moved between his legs and spread them open just a little bit. Spencer's cock was still soft, resting against one of his tights, the genius wasn't aroused and neither Hotch was. Hotch stroke his own soft cock until it was half hard before preparing Spencer for what has to come. Hotch used his spit to lubricate his fingers before pushing inside.

Reid cried at the painful intrusion, spit wasn't a good lubricant, and the only thing Hotch could do was soothing him, "Shhh I'm sorry it will get better."

Hotch pushed his finger in and out several times before adding a second finger. Spencer was painfully tight and he couldn't help but think that, in other circumstances he had imagined many times during his jerking sessions, he would have make this easier for Reid. He crooked his fingers inside the genius searching his sweet spot until the man cried, for the first time that night, not for the pain but for the pleasure. Hotch pushed another finger inside still stabbing Spencer's prostate as his cock became harder and harder.

When Spencer pushed down slightly on the fingers inside him Hotch withdrew his fingers and smeared the pre come gathered on the tip of his hard cock down his shaft. He aligned his cock to the stretched hole and pushed slowly the head inside. Spencer howled for the burning sensation  
and Hotch bent forward and claimed Spencer's lip in a passionate and hot kiss, ravaging the genius' mouth with his tongue and nibbling his lips until his cock was buried as deep as it could inside Spencer.

Both men were panting and covered by sweat when the unsub spoke, shoving them back in reality, "That was incredibly hot. Now move." his voice was erratic like he was panting, aroused by the two men's intimate moment.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips, withdrew his cock almost completely and then thrust inside hitting Spencer's sweet spot. Spencer moaned, the pain slowly fading, replaced by the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated over and over again. Soon Aaron was moving fast, the sound of flesh smashing against flesh made it look like a porn movie.

He came inside Spencer, filling him with his warm fluid. At the first spurt Spencer gasped and his eyes jerked open and locked his gaze with Aaron as he came. Aaron withdrew slowly his soft cock and his stomach twisted at the sight of red blood smeared on his cock; he looked between Spencer's legs and saw bright red blood mixed with his white semen running from his abused hole.

"Take care of his cock, you selfish bastard." the unsub ordered, his tone made Aaron realized with disgust that he wasn't the only one who came. Aaron wondered whether use his mouth or his hands to bring his friend over the edge and decided that probably his mouth would be better for Reid. He bowed his head ready to take the hard cock in his mouth when the unsub stopped him, "Hands." The unit chief did as he was told and stroked Spencer's cock fast with one hand while he fondled his balls with the other. It took few strokes to bring the genius over the edge, his semen painted his chest and his superior's hand.

The unsub tossed a wet cloth to Hotch along with his cuffs, "Clean up this mess and then cuff yourself," he pressed the gun on Spencer's cheek. Reid was in full post coital bliss, his eyes were lost in space and his breathing was even.

Aaron cleaned up his hand, then Spencer's belly and he moved down between his legs to wipe away the bloody mess slowly drying.

When Spencer was clean he cleaned his soft cock and tossed the wet cloth on the floor before cuffing himself.

The unsub opened the door and stepped out, "See you in few hours."

* * *

For a long time neither man spoke. Spencer was curled up on his side, not facing Hotch, thinking about what had just happened: he had lost his virginity with Aaron Hotchner.

He had been in love with his superior since his first day at the BAU but he never acted on it knowing that he was married. And straight.

He realized that when and if they would escape everything was going to be like it used to, Hotch would never want to be with him. Tears began running down his cheeks and soon he couldn't muffle his sobs anymore.

Hotch moved closer to him, seeing for the first time the finger shaped bruises on Spencer's hips, "Spencer..."

"I'm fine." Reid sobbed.

"You're not. And it's my fault. I'm so sorry."

Hearing the hurt voice of the man he loved Spencer turned around, "It's not your fault, we have to do whatever it takes to get out of here. No hesitations, no regrets. I trust you, Hotch, this is not going to change."

Hotch nodded, "Get some sleep Spencer. The bastard will be back soon."

* * *

The sheriff stormed inside the conference room where the three profilers were gathered. "You're not gonna like this," he announced, "the bastard kidnapped other two victim same MO, a black SUV was found smashed against a tree with a bullet in the wheel."

Prentiss frowned, "How do you know that there are two victims? It's a change in the mo."

The sheriff he began to explain as Jennifer Jareau, the media liaison, walked inside the small room, her face was so pale like she had seen a ghost, "Hotch and Reid are missing."

Morgan immediately dialed Garcia, told her what happened and asked her to track their cell phones. Luckily the unsub hadn't been smart enough to take off the battery from their cell phones and within minutes they all were in their cars heading for the house in the middle of the woods.

Morgan tightened his grip on the steering wheel trying to focus on the road and not on what could had happened to his friends. He didn't know if his friends were still alive, what happened to them, in what condition he would find them and who did this; he knew only one thing, whoever did this was going to die.

* * *

The door slammed open and Reid awoke with a start, his heart was pounding so loud that Hotch next to him could almost hear it.

The unsub this time had Reid's revolver in his hand and Hotch imagined the worst case scenario, the unsub forcing Hotch to play Russian roulette with Spencer like Hankel did.

He pressed the gun against Hotch's throat as he unlocked his cuffs, then he moved to the genius and freed his hands too, gun aimed at Spencer's throat to be sure Aaron won't do anything stupid.

"Second round!" he announced excited, "let's see if the genius here is good at riding."

Hotch clenched his fists and said firmly, "I'm not going to hurt him again,"

"Aaron..." Reid whimpered and Hotch remembered their deal. No hesitation, he thought.

"Showtime!" the unsub smirked as he stepped back.

Aaron sat on the bed with his back leaned against the headboard, Spencer stroke Aaron's big cock until it was rock hard and covered with pre come. He climbed on top of him, braced himself on Hotch's shoulder and impaled himself on the big thick cock moaning at the painful intrusion, he was still stretched by their previous intercourse but not enough.

When Aaron's cock was buried inside him he rested his sweaty forehead on Aaron's shoulder. The unsub cleared his throat and Aaron, knowing that the unsub was becoming impatient, grabbed his hips slowly lifting Spencer up. Spencer closed his eyes shut, his channel tightening around Aaron's shaft.

"Breathe," Aaron said kissing Spencer's shoulder. Spencer took Aaron's cheeks in his hands and kissed him fiercely.

A gunshot echoed in the room, Spencer jerked up as Aaron held him tight. Aaron couldn't tell if Spencer almost had a heart attack or if the unsub had shot him, "Spencer..." Aaron asked, stroking Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled faintly, "I'm ok."

Aaron lifted Spencer from his cock and took him in his arms.

"I said no kissing," the unsub shouted, he raised the gun toward Hotch when the door slammed open and a familiar voice shouted, "FBI!"

The unsub turned his gun toward Morgan but before he could shot the federal agent shot him in the head. As Morgan checked the unsub's vitals Rossi went straight to his friends to check their condition and to give them two blankets. Hotch helped Reid stand and hugged him tight, stroking his hair as he cried and whispering over and over, "I'm sorry."

When Spencer had stopped crying Hotch lead him outside, knowing that soon he had to talk to Reid about his feelings.

* * *

The buzzing phone on the bedside table awoke Hotch. He reached blindly for his phone knocking down the book he had been reading the night before.

"Hotchner" he mumbled in the speaker whising it wasn't JJ with a new case.

"Hotch? Were you sleeping?" Hotch heard Reid ask with a fleeble voice. He could tell that Reid felt bad for waking up Hotch and considered lying to him telling him he was awake.

"Yeah but don't worry about that. What do you need?"

Reid went silent for a moment, then he hesitated "Um... Nothing, I should probably sleep too... I'm sorry I woke you up."

Hotch sighed and moved into a sitting position, "Reid it's not big deal, really. Tell me what's wrong."

Reid sighed, "I need to talk to you, can I uhm... come in?"

Hotch blinked confused, glanced at the alarm clock, it was 1:12 am. "Sure. Wait, what? You said 'come in'? Where are you?" Hotch asked worried.

"I'm parked outside." Reid whispered shyly.

"Okay. I'll open the door for you." Hotch sighed as he stood.

"Thanks Hotch."

When Hotch opened the door Reid was standing in front of it, rocking back and forth on his heels and worrying his lower lip between his teeths.

"Come in," Hotch invited stepping aside making room for Reid.

Reid mumbled a 'thanks' and walked in, glancinc quickly at Hotch. The man was wearing a pair of light grey sweatpants, a white tight T-shirt and a pair of white socks, his hair were messy and his eyes were clouded with sleep. This could have been the sexsiest sight Reid had ever seen except that Reid had seen him naked before under circumstances he didn't want to remember. Reid stood awkwardly in the hallway waiting for Hotch to close the front door behind him.

"Can I offer you something? Tea maybe?" Hotch asked politely leading him to the living room.

"Do you have something... Stronger?"

Hotch frowned at the unexpected request, "You mean like coffee or like whiskey?"

"Whiskey." Reid said sitting on the couch.

"Sure," Hotch filled two glasses with whiskey and handed one to Reid frowning slightly. Reid thanked him and sipped his drink not meeting Hotch's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked sitting on the couch next to Reid.

"Why do you think that something's wrong?" Reid asked almost casually, like he was talking to somebody who wasn't one of the best profilers of the FBI.

"I know I'm not supposed to profile you," Hotch began, "but you woke me up at one in the morning," Reid was about to apologize again but Hotch stopped him, "which is fine I'm not mad don't apologize," Reid closed his mouth shut and Hotch continued, "asking permission to come in and when you do you ask for whiskey when in all the years I've know you I have hardly seen you drink a beer. Something's off, Reid. What do you want to talk about?"

Reid blushed and dropped the almost full glass on the coffee table before fumbling awkwardly with his sleeves. "It's... It's about what happened to us." Reid said forcing to mantain eye contact with his boss.

Hotch's expression was softer than usual, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." Hotch said softly, barely a whisper.

Reid instinctively covered Hotch's hands with his own, "Don't be. It's not your fault we were both victims."

Hotch looked at the joined hands in his lap, "Reid?" he asked confused.

"Hotch please," Reid pleaded, "it's not easy... Just let me talk, please?" Hotch nodded and squeezed lightly Reid's hands. "What happened in there..." Reid took a deep breath, was he really confessing his feelings for Hotch to Hotch? "I'm glad it was you. I mean when I saw you were in there with me I felt better knowing that I didn't have to face that alone." Reid laughed bitterly and shook his head looking down, "How selfish is that? You have Jack and the unsub could have killed us."

Hotch rubbed the back of Reid's hands with his thumbs trying to soothe him, "It's not selfish, it's normal."

"No it's not," Reid said, knowing that Jack was sleeping down the hallway he kept his voice low, "you didin't felt better knowing I was in there with you. It made you feel worse, I know that." Reid seemed to realize only at that point that his hands were still resting in Hotch's lap and he withdrew them.

Hotch sighed, "He made me hurt you, Reid." he spoke calmly, "and yes, I felt worse knowing you were in there with me because I love you and I'd never wanted to see you in pain again after what happened with Hankel." Hotch had said the words such simply that Reid almost missed them.

When he realized what Hotch had said Reid looked up with big hazel eyes sparkling with joy, "You do?" he whispered. Hotch nodded and pulled him in for a bear hug. Reid buried his face in the crook between Hotch's neck and shoulder, smelling his scent and mumbled, "I love you too." Hotch smiled and pressed his lips on top of Spencer's head in a tender kiss. Spencer tilted his head and met Hotch's lips for a loving kiss, sealing their mutual love.

What Hotch had planned for the evening included a long talking and something to drink, it didn't included kissing, making out and sex so he was startled when Spencer with a graceful movement climbed on top of him straddling him and kissing him passionately.

"Spencer..." Hotch whispered when their lips parted, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want this, I want you Aaron." he said firmly with a short nod. Aaron moved his hands to Spencer's hips pulling him close, willing to resume their activity but Spencer stopped him. "One thing, Aaron. I love you, I'm willing to have a relationship with you but I'm not willing to be your dirty little secret. We can't lie to Jack and we can't lie to our team. If you don't want to tell them I'm sorry but I can't do this." he ducked his head waiting for Hotch to kick him out. Hotch instead grabbed his buttocks, pulled him close and kissed him hotly.

"I can't wait to shout it from the rooftops."


End file.
